


Really really late and really really sorry

by kari2171



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171
Summary: Tony screws up and Steve makes him fix it





	Really really late and really really sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I agreed to write something for the Stony trumps hate over a year ago. Kyn Moonlight made a donation in exchange for my fic. A couple weeks later, I got a job after being unemployed for 2 years and writing slipped by the wayside. This is my apology.

"Tony, where are you?" Steve asked, stomping into the workshop. Dummy, who had started to come towards him (Steve was almost always willing to play at least for bit) backed away after his camera focused on the look on Steve's face.

Steve was usually pretty even tempered. But even he had his limits. 

"Back here" Tony was in the back of the workshop thinking about how to make a more efficient battery for electric cars (and how to make them actually cool) 

"Tony, explain this." Steve stormed over and pushed a piece of paper under Tony's nose. 

"Um, look's like an over due bill." 

"That's right, its an over due bill. Do you see what it's for?"

"Ummm," Tony actually read the notice. "It says its for a piece of art"

"Yes, the artwork you said you would buy me at the Maria Stark Foundation dinner and silent auction."

"Yes, I remember now. It was actually a piece of modern art that I liked. red blobs shot through with gold ones on one side and blue and white blobs on the other."

"Yes, Yes, a comment on our relationship. The one you said was undervalued and that you purposely over bid on."

"Yes?"

"And put in my name, except, for a reason known only to you, you thought it would be fun if we pretended to be French, not that anyone didn't recognize us at you MOMS FOUNDATION FUNDRAISER, but you put my name down as the purchaser, but you but it down as Stephan Rogiers."

"Yes, your accent was horribly funny. I remember."

"That means the bill never got to me. The Mail room thought it must be French fan mail, so it went in the giant stack and the PR team just opened it so I 'm now just getting the bill, 8 MONTHS LATER!"

"Sorry, I can totally pay any late fees."

"Not good enough Tony. I really liked the artist, and yes most of the money was going ot the foundation, but she was supposed to get a portion and we've stiffed her, for months."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Not the point Tony. I used to be a starving artist, I use to have art stolen from me all the time. I know what it feels like and now you've made me do it to someone else."

"Sorry?"

"Don't say it to me. Put this on." Steve threw a clean T-shirt at Tony's head. 

"where did you even have that?" Tony said.

"Never mind, put it on. Dummy, bring me a clean towel from the closet. "

"Is something kinky about to happen?"

"What? NO! What is about to happen is you are getting cleaned up and we are meeting Kyn, the artist, at the coffee shop upstairs and you are apologizing and writing a HUGE check."

"Sure, no problem, I am completely on board with that, but how can I make it up to you?"

"I'm not the one you stiffed."

"No, but I'm pretty sure you are the one I hurt."

"Thank you for noticing, just give me a day and be nice to Kyn, and we'll be OK."

"Got it." Tony put on the clean shirt, wiped the oil off his face, and said "Save everything J, I'll be back tomorrow."

"The coffee shouldn't take more than an hour Tony."

"Right. But our make up date will take all night. I really am sorry."

"Thank you Tony."


End file.
